concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Fictional Diseases
Science Fiction Microbial =A = * AIDS Plus - Colin Harvey's novel Damage Time * Airborne AIDS - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep * Alchemist's Curse - A Night At Global Dynamics episode of Eureka television series * Anatid Flu - Michael Schuster and Steve Mollman's novel A Choice of Catastrophes, Star Trek: The Original Series universe =B = * Black Oil, a.k.a.Black Cancer, a.k.a. Purity (alien virus living underground in oil deposits) - X-Files universe * Blister Fever - Kameron Hurley's novel God's War, p. 86 * Blueskin plague - Murray Leinster's novel This World is Taboo fill text * Boneitis - Futurama =C = * Clarke's Disease - Star Trek universe * Communion (virus) - Ramez Naam's novel Nexus, p. 76 * Creon Fever - Space Precinct television series =D = * Dorian Gray syndrome - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 361 =E = * Ebola B - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep * Evolve (virus) - Tim Lebbon's novel London's Eye (Toxic City series) =F = * Fansel Grass Fever (bovine) - Andre Norton's novel Plague Ship * Fleischman's Disease - Frederick Pohl and C.M. Kornbluth's novel The Space Merchants * Flood - Greg Bear's Cryptum: The Forernner Saga (Halo universe) * the Fear - Robert Holdstock's novel Eye Among the Blind =G = * Gamma Hydran Hyperaging Syndrome - Michael Schuster and Steve Mollman's Star Trek: The Original Series novel, A Choice of Catastrophes, p. 118 =H = * Hand of God - Jerry Oltion's short story "The Last of Lust'' in Analog, October 2011'' * Helico Virus - Brian W. Aldiss's Helliconia Trilogy, Helliconia Winter, p. 76 * Hypersomic Plague (virus) - Spider Robinson's novel Telempath =I = * Intestinal Bodyguard (genetically engineering organism goes rogue) - Mira Grant's novel Parasite (Parasitology Volume 1) =J = * Jakarta Pandemic - Steven Konkoly's novel The Jakarta Pandemic * Juedenvirus - John C. Wright's novel Count to a Trillion * JUVE virus - Margaret Atwood's novel Oryx and Crake =K = * Kellis-Amberlee Virus - Mira Grant's Newsflash series novel Feed (Book 1) * Krippen Virus (KV) - I Am Legend 2007 film =L = * Ledgerton Virus - David Gerrold's short story "How We Saved the Human Race" in his collection With a Finger in My I * Lebruachuanarrhea - Zapp Dingbat episode of Futurama. July 11, 2012 * Leninger's Disease - David Brin's novel Existence , p. 346 =M = * Marburg Red - Ramez Naam's novel Nexus, pp. 75-76 * Martian Fever - Arthur C. Clarke's novel The Sands of Mars, p. 111 * Merovian Plague - John Scalzi's novel Redshirts * mutAIDS - John Barnes's novel The Sky So Big and Black =N = * N5S-virus - Nihei Tsutomu's Biomega manga * NARVIK (strains A and B) - ''Helix'' (Syfy) * Newpox - Katy Stauber's novel Revolution World * Noakes Syndrome - David Brin's novel Existence, p. 346 =O = * Omnius Scourge - Dune universe =P = * Pavirus, a.k.a. D-Pav vurus - Charles E. Gannon's novel Fire With Fire, p. 210. * Pestilence of the Jihad - John C. Wright's novel Count to a Trillion, p. 4 * Phoebe bug - James S.A. Corey's novel Leviathan Awakes * plague four - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep * plague five - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep * pseudo-polio - M. John Harrison's novel Empty Space: A Haunting, brief reference, p. 187 =R = * R-Strain Syphilis - Margaret Atwood's novel The Handmaid's Tale * Rage - 28 Days Later 2002 film * Red Death - Edgar Allen Poe's novel Masque of the Red Death * Rigelian Fever - Star Trek universe =S = * Scarlet Plague - Jack London's novel The Scarlet Plague * St. Mary's - V for Vendetta 2006 film * Strep Five Virus - Johnny Fincham's novel While the God's Sleep * Silent Untreated Disease Syndrome, a.k.a. SUDS - Brian W. Aldiss's Helliconia Trilogy, Helliconia Winter, p.99 =T = * Transcription Divergence Syndrome - Daryl Gregory's novel The Devil's Alphabet * Tritonian Hypermalaria - "Dr. John Zoidberg, "M"D*" episode of Futurama August 19, 2011 =V = * Venus Particle - Douglas Preston's novel Tyrannosaur Canyon * Venusian flu - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 203 * Virus QQ - Larry Niven's novel Protector =W = * Waterless Flood - Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood * White Disease - Karel Capek's play The White Plague * White Plague - Frank Herbert's novel The White Plague * White Plague - Dale Pendell's novel The Great Bay: Chronicles of the Collapse =X = * Xavier's Plague - James Morrow's 1990 novel City of Truth, p. 25 =Y = * Yijola virus - Natural City 2003 film =Z = * Zeta-Three (bacteria) - Larry Niven's novel Protector Fungal * Gill Blight - James L. Cambias's novel A Darkling Sea, p. 314 * Tailored Rice Blast - John Barnes's novel The Sky So Big and Black Genetic * Golem (fibrodysplasia variant caused by an intentionally dispersed single point retroviral) - Peter Watts' novel Blindsight, pp. 291-292 * Gorman's Syndrome (genetic) - David Marusek's novel Mind Over Ship, p. 304 * Z-Factor Deficiency - Katy Stauber's novel Revolution World Psychiatric * Denver Madness - John Brunner's novel The Sheep look Up, (caused by leaks of dumped military chemical warfare agents), p. 443 * line-sickness (caused by crowding in queues) - John Hersey's novel My Petition For More Space * Rip van Winkle's Disease (depression caused by extreme longevity) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel Icehenge, pp. 139-140 * rock-happy - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress * Solitosis - Hallucination Orbit X-Minus radio program * space-whirly or whirlies - Andre Norton's novel Plague Ship * The Disease - Robert Sheckley's "Carrier" in William F. Nolan's short story collection A Wilderness of Stars * Wendigo Psychosis Uncertain * Chronic Worry Syndrome - Sealab 2021 animated telelvision series * Garfield Syndrome - "Dr. John Zoidberg, "M"D*" episode of Futurama August 19, 2011 * Gulf Syndrome - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage, pp, 270-271 * the Lassitude - Matthew Hughes's novel Black Brillion, Archonate universe * Yetiism - "Dr. John Zoidberg, "M"D*" episode of Futurama August 19, 2011 Unnamed * Unnamed bird flu mutation in Contagion 2011 film * Unnamed combat virus - The Crazies 1973 film * Unnamed computer/biological virus described as an "artifact outbreak" - "Lovesick" episode of Warehoue 13 July 25, 2011 * Unnamed infection in Apollo 18 * Unnamed virus in Carnosaur 1993 film * Unnamed virus that causes premature aging and intellectual deterioration - David Dvorkin's novel Budspy, p. 253 * Unnamed genetically engineered mutation of rabies - Ben Bova's novel Leviathans of Jupiter, p. 100 * Unnamed microbe in Twelve Monkeys 1995 film * The Diary of Juhzoh Okita, Exobiologist (extraterrestrial microbe accidentally released from the Hayabusa asteroid-sample capsule] * Unnamed biological warfare agent that kills men but not women - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North * Unnamed wasting disease - Mike Resnick's A Miracle of Rare Resign, p. 229 Non-Science Fiction or Not Quite Science Fiction Fiction * Andromeda Strain - Michael Crichton's novel The Andromeda Strain * Benghazi Flu - defeated Republican former U.S. Representative from Florida Allen West * Back Mumps - First Chang Dynasty episode of Community television series, May 17, 2012. * Brain Cloud - Joe and the Volcano 1990 film * Brain Pox - Richard Preston's novel The Cobra Event * Black Trump Virus - George R. R. Martin's novel Wild Cards * Canasyphilaids - High Risk Behavior Brickleberry premiere * Chatterton Syndrome - 30 Rock Live TV episode, April 26, 2012 * Captain Trips (a.k.a. superflu, the rales, Tube Neck, Project Blue and A-Prime) -Stephen King's novel The Stand * Emysphilia - prank by John Behan * Gastric Flu - "Frozen Yoghurt", episode 2, season 1 of Veep HBO comedy television series * Heinsbergen Syndrome - The Royal Tannenbaums 2001 film, Facebook Page for disease * Hepatitis E - Episode 308 of New Rules Real Time with Bill Maher February 21, 2014. * Hyperactive Libido Syndrome - The People vs. Martin Sugar episode of American Dad, Season 7, Episode 7, December 5, 2010. * Hypernarcissosis - "Celebrity Impressionists" episode of Community * ill wind (a.k.a. October project; a.k.a. Sera-Flu vaccine) - James Lilliefors's novel Viral * Morbid Halitosis - Halitosis Kidz South Park episode, Season 16 * Morgollons - Internet borne myth * Motaba - Outbreak 1995 film * NAM37 - The Patriot 1998 film * October project (a.k.a. ill wind; a.k.a. Sera-Flu vaccine) - James Lilliefors's novel Viral * O.L.D. - 30 Rock Live TV episode, April 26, 2012 * Plague of Insomnia - Gabriel Garcia Marquez's novel One Hundred Years of Solitude * Sera-Flue vaccine (a.k.a. October project; a.k.a. ill wind) - James Lilliefors's novel Viral, p. 217 * Skittles Pox - Skittles advertisement * white sickness (epidemic blindness) - José Saramago's novels Blindness and Seeing * X-T Virus - Beavis and Butthead Do America 1996 film Popular Science * ManeM aeslinger (moon measles) - Influenza fra universet, unlabeled magazine clipping dated 24 June 1960, Box 26, Lederberg Papers, cited in Audra J. Wolfe Germs in Space: Joshua Lederberg, Exobiology, and the Public Imagination, 1958-1964. Isis, vol. 93, no. 2 (Jun., 2002), pp. 183-205 * Marts Influenza (Mars flu) - Influenza fra universet, unlabeled magazine clipping dated 24 June 1960, Box 26, Lederberg Papers, cited in Audra J. Wolfe Germs in Space: Joshua Lederberg, Exobiology, and the Public Imagination, 1958-1964. Isis, vol. 93, no. 2 (Jun., 2002), pp. 183-205 * Venus Vorter (Venus warts) - Influenza fra universet, unlabeled magazine clipping dated 24 June 1960, Box 26, Lederberg Papers, cited in Audra J. Wolfe Germs in Space: Joshua Lederberg, Exobiology, and the Public Imagination, 1958-1964. Isis, vol. 93, no. 2 (Jun., 2002), pp. 183-205 Other April Fools * Bhav Brain - News Alert: Scientists Identify Rare Brain Disorder Linked to Kirtan Chanting The Bhakti Beat Disease Revealed as False Within the Story * Hansdorf Syndrome - My Life in Ruins 2009 film * Mad Snail Disease - "Once Bitten" episode of Sponge Bob Square Pants * Mindheat Fever - Zach Hughes's novel Closed System, pp. 64, 80 * Stick-it-to-da-man-niosis (blood disease) - The School of Rock 2003 film * Uromycetisis - Seinfeld Links * Assorted Fevers - Star Trek universe * Could Zombieland REALLY Happen? Discovery News * Fictional Diseases in Futurama